


something about you, so addictive

by alvisable



Series: Secret Boyfriends [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvisable/pseuds/alvisable
Summary: Hyungwon and Kihyun are friends since childhood, notorious for their weird love-and-hate (more in the hate department) relationship. Since they were in high school, they had started dating secretly—masking their interactions around their friends while stealing some quality time together.Now, they’re already in college, and Hyungwon is not amused that Kihyun still pretends they’re not boyfriends.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Secret Boyfriends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882477
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	something about you, so addictive

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many Hyungki contents for the past few weeks and I've become more and more whipped for them, so I wrote this because they're so cute together! Hopefully you all can enjoy it! >w< 🐹🐢💕

Kihyun sighs loudly as he takes the plastic bag from the cashier, smiling and then bowing briefly to her, before he steps aside from the long queue and opens the glass door with a silent groan. He walks out of the store as his eyes glance at a guy with two-toned hair—dark brown with thin, two-stripes of blond at the front part, his body taller than Kihyun’s. One of his hand holds a closed umbrella, the other clutching a phone.

Kihyun clears his throat to get his attention, then calls, reluctantly, “Hyungwon-ah.” The younger looks up at him, and Kihyun continues, “What are you doing here?”

Hyungwon smiles at the sight of Kihyun. He immediately pockets his phone, then reaching his hand out to grab the grocery bag from the older.

“I’m waiting for you. Your mom just called me,” Hyungwon informs Kihyun, his voice amused. He ignores how Kihyun narrows his eyes, pouting at his gesture. But Kihyun’s expression remains for a few seconds that it bothers Hyungwon, making him take a deep, deep breath before he tries to explain, “Your mom said you forgot to bring an umbrella, and since our homes are literally next to each other, she asked for my help.”

“You don’t have to, though,” Kihyun scoffs, yet still opens the umbrella for Hyungwon.

Hyungwon whines as he takes a step beside the slightly shorter guy. “You’ve been avoiding me all day at campus, not to mention ignoring my texts for more than a week. This might be the only chance I could really talk to you, _face to face._ ” He grits his teeth, clenching his fist as he is so _ready_ to reach out and hold Kihyun’s hand. The older quickly glares at him, so he turns his head away to hide his own frustration.

The rain has grown heavier, pattering any surface and soaking everything it touches. They keep walking in silence, Kihyun refuses to respond that it feels like an eternity. Hyungwon can’t take it anymore and just braces himself for impact—his free hand suddenly wraps around Kihyun’s shoulder, pulling him impossibly closer.

Kihyun is pressed against Hyungwon’s side, the younger’s body radiating warmth. He hasn’t completely processed what just happens when Hyungwon interrupts:

“I just don’t want your stuffs getting drenched.” Hyungwon pouts, avoiding the older’s confused expression as it slowly changes into amusement.

Kihyun snickers at that lame excuse, although he can’t really hide the blush creeping up his cheeks. “Sure, I’m glad you keep it close so that it stays dry,” he says as sarcastically as he can, hoping Hyungwon would find it witty enough. The younger doesn’t budge anyway, and instead links his arm around Kihyun’s more tightly than before.

They continue walking side by side as the tension from their conversation slowly fades away, the rain suddenly forgotten.

* * *

When they arrive at Kihyun’s home, his mom hurries them to dry themselves first. Kihyun sees how she’s worried about Hyungwon, to which the taller guy says he’s alright and he only needs to go home (while looking pleadingly at Kihyun!).

Mrs. Yoo catches that as a sign of asking for “help”, so she happily replies that Hyungwon can eat dinner with them, and that she’ll let the two of them spend more time afterwards.

Hyungwon keeps beaming at that, telling them that he’s home alone since his parents have a business trip outside of town. He also adds that it’s a pleasure to be able to meet Kihyun longer since the older kept avoiding him at campus.

_This dimwit!_ Kihyun curses silently. Clearly Hyungwon didn’t even plan to refuse it at all.

Once his mom gives permission for Hyungwon to hang out more with Kihyun at the older’s room, Kihyun groans audibly. Which got him a light smack from his mom, telling him to behave around his long-time childhood friend.

“It wouldn’t hurt to spend more time with your friend, Kihyun-ah. I haven’t even seen you two together lately,” Mrs. Yoo says, rather teasingly, to which Hyungwon nods politely as Kihyun shoots a deadly glare towards him. It’s like his mom knows their bickering towards each other is just the tip of the iceberg—that there’s defintely more. There is _indeed_ more.

“You wouldn’t even mind Kihyun’s company, right, Hyungwon-ah?”

Hyungwon is about to say something when Kihyun kicks his shin hard under the table, not allowing him to say more, even if it’s just one tiny bit. Hyungwon feels a little betrayed, as if what they have had so far means nothing to Kihyun. Hyungwon could only huff silently, continued eating as if nothing happened.

Kihyun hates how Hyungwon looks horribly miserable throughout dinner, so he finally lets him go to his room. Hyungwon perks up immediately, and Kihyun holds his groan back, looking at his mom who winks at him.

He sighs again. Maybe he and Hyungwon really need to at least talk, anyway.

* * *

Hyungwon shuts the door to Kihyun’s room once they’re inside, contemplating on locking it but doesn’t want to upset the older. So, he turns himself to Kihyun, who already settles on his bed with glasses on and a book opened in his hands—eyes already concentrating.

Hyungwon sighs as he approaches Kihyun, hoping the older wouldn’t intentionally avoid him again. He has rehearsed a lot of things to say when they have the chance to be alone like this, ranging from the cheesiest one he could come up with, to the direct one that would most likely make Kihyun understand what Hyungwon truly wants. He bites his lips, weighing his options as Kihyun eventually peeks a glance at him, brows furrowing.

“Did you just realize I’m this good-looking that you can’t stop staring?”

Hyungwon scoffs, forgetting he even considers various ways to somehow woo or impress Kihyun. He scoots closer to the older anyway, shifting himself comfortably until he carefully rests his head on Kihyun’s shoulder. Hyungwon waits for a moment, looking at the tiny fonts at the page of the book Kihyun’s currently reading, then at Kihyun’s concentrated expression, wondering if he can say anything at all.

“What?” Kihyun finally gives in, closing his book to observe Hyungwon’s handsome face—though his brows furrow now, and his mouth pouts.

“You’re always so full of yourself, and you have the right to be entitled for it,” Hyungwon manages to say, wrapping his arm on Kihyun’s waist to feel the older’s warmth on him. “You’re so talented and dependable, everyone loves and respects you—and you somehow are friendly with them—” Hyungwon exhales sharply. “—except when it comes to me. Or our relationship.” He looks at Kihyun with an expectant gaze, swallowing hard before he continues, “Somehow, I hope you can be more... _bold_ about us.”

“I just don’t want to make a fuss, that’s all,” Kihyun replies, kind of too quick for a reply as Hyungwon thought Kihyun would contemplate it more.

“What kind of a fuss could possibly come out from being my boyfriend?” Hyungwon looks up, his stares a bit wounded. “We can go lunch together, taking the bus on our way home, holding hands in public, having romantic dates after classes, basically any activity that doesn’t involve _hiding_.”

Kihyun is the one who scoffs now. “I’m not sure that’s what you implied several days ago when you had your live with Minhyuk.”

“What li—” Hyungwon stops mid-sentence as he recalls the day Minhyuk and him visited a new coffee shop near their campus. The three of them have made a YouTube channel together, mostly producing travel or food vlogs. Minhyuk and Hyungwon had shown some of what they shot there in their joint Instagram account, and at some point, some of their followers asked Hyungwon about Kihyun. And the younger just nonchalantly answered that recently he has met Kihyun often, up to even five times a day, and that it was strange for such experience to happen.

“You even proceeded to have some lunch and dinner with Hyunwoo hyung—not that it’s wrong but it’s pretty telling of what you said earlier,” Kihyun says, interrupting Hyungwon’s thought as none of them speaks for a while.

Hyungwon snaps out of his mind, his mouth opens, ready to argue, but then realization dawns on him. His eyes widen as he can’t hold his grin back. He then teases in a singsong voice, “Yoo Kihyun-ssi, you’re jealous.”

“What? I’m—”

“It’s okay, I’m the one at fault here,” Hyungwon cuts him as he wraps his arm around Kihyun more tightly. “I have no idea why you didn’t just ask me to have lunch or dinner with you. I just happened to be available to accompany Hyunwoo hyung, you know.” Kihyun still sulks, but Hyungwon doesn’t care. For now, the only important thing is to hold his boyfriend so dearly just as how he deserves it. “I love you, Kihyun-ah. We’ve been boyfriends for almost three years, and I just want to show the whole universe how proud I am to have spent and shared my life with you all this time.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes, his heart drumming wildly in his chest. A blush creeps up his cheeks as he strokes Hyungwon’s hair slowly, taking his time to contemplate what he should reply. Instead, he only says, “You’re so full of yourself when it comes to your feelings, Won-ah.”

“But you don’t hate it.”

“No,” Kihyun smiles, reluctantly, “I guess I don’t.”

“And I’m pretty sure our friends won’t mind us being in a relationship.”

“They only saw us as frenemies.”

“They have had speculations,” Hyungwon retorts. “Minhyuk, especially. He’s got such a sharp instinct.”

“Or maybe it’s because you can’t keep quiet about wanting to meet me.”

“What’s so bad about it? Seriously.” Hyungwon sighs, then buries his face on Kihyun’s neck, inhaling the older’s pleasant scent before softly kissing the skin.

“Hey!” Kihyun pushes Hyungwon, his cheeks even redder than before, his heart pounding even more. His attempt to push Hyungwon away comes to no avail, after all.

“I miss you, Kihyunie,” Hyungwon whines instead, not wanting to let go. “Just... let me cuddle you for a bit, then we can decide later on about the whole relationship thing.”

Kihyun sighs, finally decides to give in. “You’re a handful to handle,” he complains.

“Right back at you.”

They keep silent after that, before chuckling out of nowhere for their endless banter.

“Well, it takes one to know one, I guess,” Kihyun finally declares, his hand rubs Hyungwon’s cheek gently. “I just... maybe I’m just kinda afraid people would think I’m not good enough for you.”

“Hey, Ki,” Hyungwon sits up straight, staring at Kihyun in disbelief. His hands now cup the older’s cheeks warmly. “I’ve no idea where you’ve got that kind of thinking, but you’re _precious_ to me, okay? I even think I can’t get enough of you.”

Kihyun leans to the touch, before he lets Hyungwon’s lips brush his softly, longingly. “I can’t get enough of you too,” he says after their lips parted, blushing hard as he ducks his head.

Hyungwon smiles, murmuring a soft “ _yeah_ ”, then asking Kihyun to put his book and glasses on the nightstand so that they can just hug each other more. The older grants his wishes, then their arms wrap around each other.

They unconsciously sleep like that, close and warm and safe against each other. And although Hyungwon hasn’t got what he wants ( _yet!_ ), he feels that it’s the best sleep and dream he’s ever had in his entire life. Kihyun is a person whom he treasures the most, and it’s only right that pursuing him and making him happy are the top priorities in Hyungwon’s life. Because Kihyun, to Hyungwon, is _so addictive_ like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first Hyungki fic and I have so much fun writing about them. I hope I can do this lovely ship justice. (♡´艸`) 🐹🐢💕


End file.
